There and Back Again
by Eye of the Dodo
Summary: An alternate 'Triangle' (5.11). Willow, Anya, and Tara are transported back in time. And... is that Willow and... KENNEDY?


There and Back Again

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfic, by Eye of the Dodo

Disclaimer: It's not mine. It really isn't. Although I'm working on it... *grabs a lawyer* ((Disclaimer Translation: I don't have any money, so don't sue me!))

Notes: Just a little alternate thing that could have happened in the S5 episode Triangle. Instead of bringing Olaf out of the crystal they... oh, just read it!

A/N: I'm not sure if I got the dates right. I tried my best.

-_--------_--------_-

-February 09, 2001-

"Fleabane..."  
  
"Fifteen cents"  
  
"Salamander eyes..."   
  
"Ten bucks for twelve. Bargain."  
  
"Bindweed."   
  
"Ugh, ooh, that's a pricey one."   
  
"Would you stop that? It's very distracting."  
  
"Fine. Make your little ball of sunshine. I'll be quiet:"   
  
"Good, because this spell is very sensitive. Once I begin, any non-ritual word can disrupt it."  
  


"Fine."   
  


"Okay, here we go."

"Willow, did you start yet?"  
  


"Shh, no! This is it."

  
"Spirits of light, I invoke thee. Let the gloom of darkness part before you."

A small circlet of yellow-orange light rose from the cauldron the witch was working in.

"Let the moonlight be made pale by your presence. Spirits-"  
  
 "Is it done?"  
  
"ANYA! Shh!!!"

"Spirits of light, grant my wishes."

  
"Sorry, I thought you were done."  
  
"Do you _wanna_screw this up?"

" No. No. I'm sure you can do that all on your own."  
  
"Hey Anya, whatever really has you mad, why don't you just say it, like you do every other thought that stomps through your brain?"  
  
 "I believe I have said it."

"No. You haven't. Come on. Let it out!"  
  
An angry Anya stood up to face her friend. Before she could get another word out, however, an un-expected person came from the doorway.  
  


"Sweetie? Anya? I heard y-yelling from out-," Tara said, stepping inside the store.

Suddenly, a large flash of light erupted from the small circlet that had been growing all through the argument.

-_--------_--------_-

-February 09, 1998-

"...side" Tara said, suddenly finding herself in a library. "Willow, where are we?"

"A better question is who are you," a man said from behind a bookcase while taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Mr. Giles?" Tara asked and looked at her girlfriend again, this time including Anya in her gaze. "Mr. Giles is in England, though. Looking up information on whatever the new big-bad in town wants."

"Willow, what did you do this time?" asked a very annoyed Anya. "A few seconds ago, we were standing in the Magick Box and you were doing some sort of spell, Tara walked in, and now we're here."

Willow looked at Anya and instinctively moved closer to Tara, grabbing her hand.. "Anya, I don't know how we got here, but I do know where we are. This is the old high school library." She paused and looked around her. "A place I never wanted to revisit after it was destroyed at graduation," she added in an afterthought.

Giles looked at the three newcomers. Suddenly, a spark of recognition appeared in his eyes. "Willow? Is that you?"

Willow smiled. "Yep, it's me. Although, probably not the me that you know me as. What's the date, anyways? Well... the year. I'm pretty sure it's February 9th."

Anya pointed at Willow. "See! I said she meant to do this!"

Willow stared back at her best friend's girlfriend. "Listen, Anya. I never meant for anything like this to happen. All I know is however you managed to botch the spell up, we were sent back in time. It can't be forward, because look around you: the high school is still here! We must have been taken to the Hellmouth..."

Giles rubbed his glasses again before the Scoobies, as they were in the time the girls had been transported to, walked into the library, along with Miss Calendar.

"Giles, what did we tell you about talking to chairs?" Buffy said, before she realized there were actually other people in the library.

"Freaky," Oz said as he looked at the older willow Willow. "It's Willow. I can smell her."

"You can _smell_ her!?" Xander said and turned to the young one and sniffed. "I can't smell anything."

"Wolf? Remember?" Buffy poked her friend in the side, rather hard, causing him to squeak.

Tara turned to the older Willow and gestured to the younger version of her lover. "Is that really you?"

Willow hung her head. "Yeah."

"W-Willow? Why are you ashamed. I just never believed the self-assured witch I know had ever been geeky."

Willow grabbed her girlfriend's hand as she pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "No longer that way, I assure you."

Xander brought his hands up in front of him and made a 'back off' gesture. "Whoa! Did anyone else see that? Or was I daydreaming again."

The younger Willow snapped out of her 'what the Hell!?' look long enough to glare at Xander while the older willow blushed.

Anya looked at Xander. "What, you've never seen two girls kiss before?"

Tara, who, all the while, was laughing, said, "for once, I-I think I can explain. Anya, Willow h-hasn't met me yet. T-that Willow, anyways."

"Rupert, would you mind telling _me_ what is going on here?" the woman said from the back of the room. "Although the young women seem to, I'm at a complete loss."

"Miss Calendar!?" Willow squeaked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, but I..." Jenny Calendar was cut off mid-sentence by Willow hugging her. "Who _are_ you!?"

Giles wiped his glasses once more before setting them on his nose. "I believe that is Willow. As to who her... erm... friends are, I have no clue."

Willow hastily pulled back from the teacher and looked at Giles. "Ah... Well... We come form the future. I think literally. This is Anya. Anya was a vengeance demon but now she's dating Xander. And this is Tara. She's... well... Tara is my girlfriend."

-_--------_--------_-

TBC...


End file.
